


101 Pizza

by byungari



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Fluff, M/M, This is borderline crack, send your cutest delivery boy au, the college au part is in the loosest sense lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: Welcome to 101 Pizza! May we take your order, and offer you our cutest delivery boy?(In which Minki asks for their cutest delivery and orders a pizza under Minhyun's name, and Minhyun has to suffer the consequences in the best way possible.)





	101 Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet and fluffy for our lovely 95 boys :')  
> hope you enjoy!  
> not edited as always,, sry

_Mexican chicken with sweet corn, no mushrooms, and extra jalapeños._

_Extra garlic sauce._

_Please send your cutest delivery boy!_

Minhyun stares at the pizza order that is _under his name_ and glowers at Minki, who is staring at him smugly.

“What?” Minki asks gleefully. “Do you have something to say?”

There is a lot that Minhyun wants to say, but he holds his tongue because he is a civil person who can maintain a civil relationship with his roommate (and best friend) without fighting. “No. You are paying for the pizza, though,” he still tacks on at the end, because he is a poor college student who does not even like jalapeños.

“That’s fair,” Minki concedes and resumes studying for his history exam. “Wake me up when the pizza’s here.”

Minhyun snorts but agrees with a grunt and turns back to his own course works. It is silent for the next 25 minutes until the doorbell rings, signaling that their pizza is here.

“Go get the door. I’m going to go grab my wallet,” Minki says as he leaves the living room and heads for his room. Minhyun gets up from his seat on the couch and opens the door and comes face to face with—

“Oh.” Minhyun blinks because, wow. They really _did_ send their cutest delivery boy.

The delivery boy gives Minhyun a charming grin and offers the pizza box. “Mexican chicken with sweet corn, no mushrooms, extra jalapeños, and extra garlic sauce for a Hwang Minhyun, who also asked for our cutest delivery boy?”

Minhyun’s ears turn warm (he knows they’re probably bright red) and he can hear Minki’s distant cackle. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“No problem.” The delivery boy smirks and leans on their doorframe, arms crossed. “Well? Do I meet the requirements for cutest delivery boy?”

“Well, I wouldn’t know, since I don’t know what any of your other delivery boys look like.” Minhyun’s lips curl up into a slight smirk when the delivery boy falters. His eyes drift down to see what his name is, but there is no name tag in sight.

“I’m Seongwoo,” the delivery boy introduces himself. “Ong Seongwoo.”

“Hong Seongwoo?”

“No,” Seongwoo sighs. “ _Ong_.”

“Not a common last name,” Minhyun comments.

Seongwoo snorts. “Don’t I know it.”

“So, where’s your name tag?” Minhyun glances back for half a second to see where Minki is with his wallet, but the lack of sight on his roommate has Minhyun inwardly sighing, knowing that he will probably have to pay for this pizza that he does not even want.

“I’m not working right now, so that’s why I’m not in uniform,” Seongwoo admits. “I was there to study since I get free food, and they sent me since they said that technically I am the cutest person that was in the establishment at the time.”

“Nice friends.”

Seongwoo snorts again. “Feel free to take them.”

Minhyun grimaces, thinking about Minki and his slightly chaotic ways, then to Dongho who had run off to a dark alleyway the other day to chase after a nonexistent butterfly when he had been drunk.

“No,” Minhyun says after a beat of silence. “You can keep them.”

Seongwoo studies Minhyun for a bit before nodding decisively. “You’re cute.”

Minhyun feels his ears get even warmer. “Thank you?”

Seongwoo does not respond because he is digging in his pockets for a pen, and when he finds one, he lets out a triumphant, “Ah hah!” and Minhyun wants to die a little at how cute that is.

“What are you doing?” he asks when Seongwoo scribbles something on the back of what looks like is supposed to be Minhyun’s receipt.

“Giving you my number,” Seongwoo replies and lets out a satisfied hum when he is done scribbling. “I like you, and I would like to get to know you in a different setting where I am not your delivery boy.”

“If you don’t work at the pizza place then technically you are not my delivery boy,” Minhyun points out with a teasing grin. “I might have to call the place to complain.”

“Make sure you call the number I just gave you. It is our customer service number.” Seongwoo nods as if he is saying something wise.

“Sounds like a plan.” Minhyun grins widely and Seongwoo grins back.

“I should get back,” Seongwoo says, sounding remorseful. “Who knows what those demons are doing with my stuff.”

(Back at 101 Pizza, Woojin and Jaehwan are snickering as they doodle on the faces of every important historical figure in Seongwoo’s textbook, knowing that the older boy probably wouldn’t look at it until he is in class.

They hope whatever reaction Seongwoo has to their doodle is big enough to get him kicked out of class, because they are big brats like that.)

Minhyun gives him one last smile. “Okay. Have fun studying and delivering pizza.”

“Don’t worry, you’re my only delivery for the night.” Seongwoo gives him a wink before he leaves. “Bye! Make sure to call!”

“I will!” Minhyun says back and watches with a big smile as Seongwoo turns to give him one last wave before disappearing into the elevator.

“Did he leave?” Minki finally pads out from wherever he had been hiding. “He’s cute. You’re going to text him, right? Because if you don’t, _I_ will.”

“As if you would when you have Jonghyun,” Minhyun says absentmindedly as he shuts the door. “Here’s your pizza.”

Minki takes the pizza with a grin that falls in less than a second, and Minhyun wonders, what the fuck. “Did you pay?”

That makes Minhyun pause, because no, he did not in fact pay Seongwoo for the pizza.

“Oh, fuck.”

“Well.” Minki opens the box and peers into it. “Free pizza for us.”

Minhyun hopes that Seongwoo does not get in trouble for not receiving their payment for their pizza, and that his boss doesn’t make him pay from his own pocket.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seongwoo walks into 101 Pizza whistling, feeling good about himself. He had been pissed when Jaehwan and Woojin forced him into delivering the pizza, but he is glad that they made him go.

“I’m back,” he announces and frowns at the way the two of them giggle. “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Jaehwan protests. “We’re just wondering how the delivery went.”

Woojin wiggles his eyebrows. “Yeah, hyung. You took a while to come back. Was Mr. Hwang Minhyun a cute one? Did you give him your number?”

“Or better, did he give you a _kiss_?” Jaehwan giggles and Woojin follows suit, with the two of them falling to the ground soon after.

“You two are idiots.” Seongwoo rolls his eyes and sits down to resume studying for the exam he has later that week that will for sure kick him in the ass. “But yes, he was cute, and yes, I gave him my number. And no,” Seongwoo gives him a look when Jaehwan makes a suggestive expression, “he did not give me a kiss. Yet.”

“He said yet!” Woojin cackles and falls again. “That’s gross.”

“Romance is gross,” Jaehwan agrees sagely. “But man, if he was cute enough for you to give him your number then maybe next time I should go when they ask for the cutest delivery boy. It worked for you _and_ Daniel.”

Seongwoo looks up in confusion. “This happened to Daniel too?”

“Yeah,” Woojin says as he gets back up. “A different person though, obviously. They ordered a ham and pineapple pizza.” Woojin makes a face at that. “I can’t believe Niel hyung has a crush on someone who gets pineapples on their pizza.”

“What’s wrong with pineapples on pizza?” Seongwoo asks in confusion. “It’s good.”

Jaehwan interrupts before Woojin can get into his whole tirade about why pineapples on pizza should not be allowed in their establishment. “Anyways, my point is. If it worked for you, and if it worked for Daniel, then it should work for me, right? Dibs on the next delivery if the instructions say to send our cutest delivery boy. I should’ve gone today, anyways, since I’m cuter than both of you combined.”

“False,” Seongwoo denies, not even looking up. “While I am glad you two forced me to go since I met who is possibly the love of my life, Woojin is the cutest out of all of us, including Daniel and Jinyoung.”

Woojin beams at that and Jaehwan deflates a little, because it is kind of true. “What about me, though, hyung? I am cute too, right?”

“You are cute too,” Seongwoo agrees. “Woojin is just cuter.”

“I will accept that because it is true,” Jaehwan concedes. Their tablet blinks when another online order comes in, and Seongwoo watches blankly as Jaehwan trips over a chair as he tries to get to it, and Woojin trips over him.

“Idiots,” Seongwoo mumbles under his breath and Jaehwan cries out, “This one asked for our cutest delivery boy, too!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later when he’s home, Seongwoo learns that the person who ordered the standard, pepperoni pizza and asked for their cutest delivery boy goes by the name of Jeong Sewoon, and that Jaehwan is undeniably in love with him already.

He gets distracted, though, from the text he gets from an unknown contact on KakaoTalk whose message says, ‘Hey, cutest delivery boy. You didn’t take our payment, did you know that?’

“Oh, fuck,” Seongwoo curses out loud and texts their pizza group chat furiously.

 

_101 pizza more like 101 ways to die (5)_

**Seongwoo:** I didn’t get the payment from Minhyun!!

 **Jaehwan:** hyung I am trying to tell a story here

 **Daniel:** who is Minhyun

 **Seongwoo:** he ordered pizza from us earlier and I delivered bc he asked for our cutest delivery boy but I forgot to get his payment

 **Woojin:** OMG HYUNG  
**Woojin:** U WERENT EVEN ON SHIFT SO JAEHWAN HYUNG AND I WILL GET BLAMED

 **Jaehwan:** HYUNG WTF

 **Jinyoung:** LOLOL

 **Daniel:** omg

 **Seongwoo:** OOPS

 **Jaehwan:** SLKDFJLSKJFL

Seongwoo feels bad—he really does. But it is hard to concentrate on Jaehwan’s spamming of crying KakaoTalk stickers when Minhyun texts him again.

 

_Minhyun, Seongwoo (2)_

**Minhyun:** did you just leave me on read…?

 **Seongwoo:** omg  
**Seongwoo:** did I really forget to make you pay for the pizza

 **Minhyun:** lol  
**Minhyun:** yup

 **Seongwoo:** whoops  
**Seongwoo:** well that will be Jaehwan’s and Woojin’s problem since I wasn’t even on shift  
**Seongwoo:** :)

 **Minhyun:** evil  
**Minhyun:** I like it

 **Seongwoo:** do you like it enough to go out for lunch with me tomorrow?

 **Minhyun:** hm  
**Minhyun:** depends on what we’re eating

 **Seongwoo:** not pizza

 **Minhyun:** no, not pizza  
**Minhyun:** pasta?

 **Seongwoo:** sounds good!  
**Seongwoo:** see you tomorrow at 1-ish?  
**Seongwoo:** I’ll look up some places and send them to you and you can choose

 **Minhyun:** sounds good  
**Minhyun:** see you tomorrow at 1-ish, then  
**Minhyun:** this is my number, by the way.  
**Minhyun:** _[Minhyun Contact Information]_

 **Seongwoo:** okay!  
**Seongwoo:** :D

 **Minhyun:** :3

 

Seongwoo grins at the emoticon Minhyun sends and continues to ignore Jaehwan’s and Woojin’s rage in their group chat in favor of saving Minhyun’s number and adding a fox emoji next to his name. For the first time in what is probably his school career, Seongwoo can’t wait for tomorrow to come, despite the fact that it is a Monday.

 

 _황민현_ 🦊  
010-1995-0809

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gyulhyuck)


End file.
